x_menfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Mystique
The second in command to Magneto as she appears in fan-fics. Portrayals Mystique is often portrayed as a self-preservative person with a soft spot only for Rogue and Nightcrawler. She's also usually portrayed as Magneto's second in command. Powers *'Metamorph:' The mutation that Mystique was born with enables her to change her physical appearance and therefore mimic virtually any known person. This power also enables her to change her voice and can use such a power to enter any known location with high tech security measures. There are flaws to her powers and one flaw would be her scent. Another flaw would be a scanner that is designed to pick up the x-gene in any mutant body. Another weakness is the hardware designed and developed by Mutant X, who set his security measures to only respond to him and can detect any metamorph. **''Metamorphic Adaptation:'' Mystique's unique physiology enables her to adapt to her surroundings and even shape to be physically camouflaged from plain sight. She is also known to adapt in her surroundings as well in order to fool others. **''Accelerated Healing:'' Mystique's metamorphic powers also allow her to heal from mere cuts to near death wounds within a shorter span of time. ***''Foreign Body Resistance:'' Mystique's unique physiology allows her to be completely resistant to diseases and toxins. ***''Longevity:'' Mystique's physiology is what enables her to keep her from aging like a normal human being. Although not immortal, she is known to be very long lived. **''Enhanced Physical Attributes:'' Mystique's metamorphic powers have enhanced her physical attributes including strength, speed, stamina, reflexes, etc. **''Psychic Defense:'' Due to her physical nature, Mystique has a natural defense against psychic intrusion. History X-Men Evolution Rising Tensions After the defeat of Apocalypse, Mystique went back to Magneto out of loneliness, and this time, Magneto treated her more equally. He counciled with her about a way to start the war at a time where the X-Men could be split in half by it. Darkest Day During Xavier's visit to Washington, Mystique kidnapped Xavier and brings him to the Savage Lands. Mystique then introduces Magneto to Nos, who he has imitate Charles during a feint at the White House. She then captured Liger while he and the other X-Men were fighting Sentinels sent out by Gyrich. Mystique then escorts Jim to and from his meeting with Magneto and is paralyzed by Jean when the X-Men arrive. Next, Rogue touches Mystique and learns where the Professor is. They then make their way there, and when they come back, Mystique stands in the way, but Wolverine simply stabs her in the stomach and knocks her out. The Greatest Adventure Mystique was then assigned by Magneto to either recruit Jim to the Brotherhood or kill him. She then arrived while he and Rogue were in a cave, and when Jim refused to join the Brotherhood, she kicked him off of the ledge. When he and Rogue ended up on a cliff bridge with Jim badly injured, Mystique arrived and turned into Wolverine to kill him, but Rogue then fought her off after taking some of her powers, and they escaped. Return to Weapon XI Later, when Jim, Logan, Rogue, and Laura arrive at the American Brotherhood's base, Mystique learns that the X-Men have been captured by Weapon XI and informed Magneto. Two weeks later, Mystique tried to seduce Wolverine by pretending to be Wolverine's forgotten wife, Yuriko, but he figured out who she was when he saw the three scars on her stomach. She then continued with the seduction, turning into Yuriko, Jean, and Storm to try and aid her, but Wolverine refused. Mystique later goes to the base with Wolverine and the other Brotherhood members. Mystique then saves the X-Men. Her path is blocked by a now monstrous Liger, but he eventually remembers who he is and helps them escape. Hulk Smash She's present at Magneto's meeting with a captured Liger, Kurt, and Rogue following the capture of the Hulk. She then gives Deadpool a death-glare when he begins to flirt with Rogue. She then witnesses Banner enter the Enhancer and become the Gray Hulk. Following the Hulk returning to normal, Mystique ends up smashed into Sabertooth and goes to recapture the Hulk. While she tries to fight him, she's knocked out by a tap from Superboy. Mystique recovers with everyone else following the Hulk's destruction of the base. Category:X-Men Category:X-Men Evolution Category:Wolverine and the X-Men Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Humans Category:Superhumans Category:Mutants Category:Wagners Category:Grandmothers Category:Mothers Category:Homo Superior